


Drowning

by Dagaan



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagaan/pseuds/Dagaan
Summary: Set between “The Crowd” and “Two Angels”.Cecie’s head felt heavy since the Lost City came to life and attacked Jirga Para Lhao. There was something missing. Who was she, again?
Kudos: 2





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Quick bit on Cecie changing into Durga, mostly because there’s no tag for her here yet.

Being in an out of a state of semi-consciousness was unenjoyable, if she could feel anything in her stupor. Cecie vaguely remembered being blown away by... something. A city, maybe? That didn’t seem to make sense. She must not be remembering right. She thought she saw a giant grinning skull before something grabbed her. Honestly, her biggest concern at that point was “oh, I dropped Angel.”. She felt weak.

And everything was dark.

Coming to, she found herself in an unfamiliar location. Raven was there, at least. And then she was gone, running out of the room. Some sort of commotion outside. Cecie didn’t feel right. There was something she was missing, someone she needed to see. Somewhere she needed to go. Her head hurt.

And everything was dark.

Crystals exploded off her body, bringing a feeling both familiar and unknown. Kat and Raven were there. She didn’t want to hurt them; they were her friends. Weren’t they? Someone called her “Durga”; was that her name? She knew that voice, but she was already running. Her head felt heavy.

And everything was dark.

Her mind finally felt like it was clearing. That’s right, she’d made a promise. Destroy it all; stop it all. What was the difference, really? Crystals coated her body; elation, devastation, a beginning and an end. She lived for now, only now, forever. She’d never felt better. Wings — real, white, feathery wings — burst from her back, a painful feeling that she barely registered above the joy bursting from her chest. A laugh she couldn’t quite form bubbled out from deep in her throat, a breathy sound as she leapt from the cobblestones to take to the sky. Her eyelids fluttered, bright golden irises hazy in her flight. She was Durga, Angel of Destruction. She was free.

And everything was bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Cecie’s eyes go from their usual murky gold to bright gold when Durga awakens (only in her Angel form, anyway).


End file.
